marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolomaq (Watcher Datafile)
KOLOMAQ Kolomaq, the Beast of the Snows, is the most savage of the Beasts and was imprisoned in the Earth by Tundra, his mortal enemy. He was set free when industrial mining shattered the mystical barrier. Snowbird faced him alone and tricked him into sealing himself into the Earth. She used his own power against him by sending forth a storm of a million winters, which ripped apart the landscape, thus trapping him again. Kolomaq creates blizzards thicker and colder than any in living memory. He can send forth deadly blasts of cold and snow, while his voice is colder than ice itself, so that it can freeze the marrow in bones. Affiliations: Solo 3D10, Buddy D6, Team 2D8 Distinctions: Great Beast of the Snows, Frozen Soul, Warring with Tundra Power Sets: EMBODIMENT OF WINTER Cold Supremacy D12, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Strength D12, Growth D10, Ice Blast D10 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Blizzard. Use two or more Embodiment of Winter powers in your dice pool, at –1 step for each additional power. SFX: Icy Grip of Winter. When inflicting ice- or snow-based complications on a target, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Marrow Freezing Voice. When inflicting emotional stress on a target, you may step back the effect die to also inflict physical stress of an equal size on the target. SFX: Whiteout. When creating obscuring assets or complications, add a D6 and step up the effect die. Limit: Permafrost. Step up physical or emotional stress against heat- or fire-based attacks to add a D6 to the doom pool. GREAT BEAST Godlike Stamina D12, Mystic Resistance D10, Mystic Senses D10, Psychic Resistance D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Earthly Avatar. Ignore physical stress, trauma or complications caused by aging, disease, fatigue, hunger, poison, radiation, thirst, or vacuum. The forms of the Great Beasts on Earth are only spiritual manifestations and cannot be destroyed, only banished. SFX: Grant Power. Step down a power from one of your power sets to step up a power of target character or add the stepped down power to one of the power sets of the target. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. If recovered, step down or remove the improved power of the target. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by mystical attacks. SFX: Teleport Other. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Dimensional Transport. Teleport is only usable to transport other characters within the Realm of the Great Beast or across dimensions and requires a die from the doom pool. Limit: God of Elder Night. Step up or add D6 to the doom pool when affected by Great Beast-specific milestones or magic, or take stress from holy relics and divine powers. Limit: Bane of the Northern Gods. Add a D6 to the doom pool or step up the lowest doom die. Count 1s and 2s as generating opportunities for the rest of the scene, but only 1s are excluded from being used for totals or effect dice. Specialties: Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Great Beasts Category:Large-Scale Threat